My Hero is You
by KatMadison913
Summary: In the NXT days, Ivy is a shy girl who has been keeping to herself due to her past. Longtime fan of wrestling, she finally got the opportunity to become a wrestler, not knowing that a certain Finn Balor has an eye on her since her debut.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Ivy's POV*

Soon I arrived to the building where I have called work for a few weeks now. NXT. Longtime fan of wrestling and finally made one of my life proposals become a reality.

"Hey Ivy!" I hear an acquaintance of mine Bayley call out with a huge smile on her face, running towards me.

"Hey Pamela," I greeted back, not returning the smile.

"Not feeling it today?"

"Same as any other day," I sighed.

"Come here," she says softly, pulling me into a hug.

I hug her back tightly, hoping to remove my negative thoughts and emotions, but I knew it's not the case.

"How about this," she smiles to me, "you and I go out on Saturday for a girls' day out?"

"I don't know-"

"Come on girl! You hardly go out!"

"Promise me it will be only you and me," I finally gave in.

"I promise!"

"Okay," I finally smiled small.

"Come on Ivy, let's go!"

Soon later, my wrestling gear fits on my petite, short, curvy body. A black corset with straps and sweetheart neckline molds to the shape of my hourglass figure and has silver stripes. Silver tight pants has black splits down as the matching black and silver knee-high boots gets laced up.

My in ring makeup is simple like black and silver eyeshadows with black eyeliner around my black eyes into a cat's eye. Of course ivory foundation and concealer is on my face. Black lipstick colors my small, full lips. Soon my ebony black hair gets into a it's signature braid with long silver ribbons intertwining with the locks. Two matching hair bands hold everything together from the top part of my neck and at least an inch above the bottom.

Once satisfied, I head out to the entrance. My upcoming match is against Bayley. Usually, wrestlers will wait until when a backstage person tells them how many minutes they have left, but as far as mystl I would arrive at least ten minutes early. Mainly I can practice my in rin attitude. It's hard to be the person that everyone sees.

"Okay smile, be girly like, and have a good time," I mumbled to myself.

"You know sooner or later you need to remove the negative thoughts and emotions permanently," my alter ego speaks to me from inside my head.

"I know, but I don't know what can help us."

"Why would ye say that?" an Irish accent speaks to me.

I turn to see a fellow wrestler here in NXT. Finn Balor. He's probably hearing the one side conversation.

"What I was talking about I don't wish to talk about," I replied then I look down to my boots, "I am sorry if I wasted your time."

"Ye didn't waste me time," he smiles softly to me then frowns, "are ye alright?"

"Yes I'm alright."

"Ye sure?"

"Please me be Fergal," I almost begged, accidently hinting my depression.

His blue eyes stare at me for a few moments before speaking again, "Do you have plans this Friday?"

"This Friday?"

"Yes."

"None that I can I think of …..why?"

"Would ye like to go out with me?" he asked soundly nervous?

An eyebrow raised up in confusion, but then I asked, "where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," a smile appear on his face.

My black eyes stare at him for a few moments before my music plays. "After my match, I'll give you my address and number," I said to him, leaving. "What the?" I mumbled to myself.

'You're welcome,' my alter ego says.

I keep the memory at the back of my mind as I continue on with my match.

*After the match*

Paige gets the win for the match and the memory came back. I have to give Finn my address and number?! Everyone sees me leave the arena as she gets the victory.

When I arrived to the locker room that I share with some of the girls. Surprisingly there's actually a notebook and pen in my bag. So I write it down and immediately look for him along the way towards home. I find him talking to one of his students that he trains in the wrestling business. The Little Owl herself Jasmine Blueford. I didn't feel jealous because she's not interested in him in that way…...why would I think of that?

"I'll see you later," Jasmine smiles to him before giving him a sibling like hug.

"See ye," he smiles back, returning the hug.

Once she left, I approach towards him feeling shy, "F-Fergal?"

"Oh Ivy!" he smiles bigger towards me.

"H-Here's my information," I said, giving him the note.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Suddenly, our eyes met in a romantic contact. We stay like this for a little while before we broke into a hug. Well he gently wrap me in his arms, making me drop my bag. I feel warmth from his body and I actually like this feeling. Slowly my arms wrap themselves around him, embracing him.

"I'll call ye later," he says, pulling away.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Ivy/Silver's POV*

Friday morning's sun rays gently peaks through the large curtains, waking me up from my slumber. My long ebony hair always trap my body whenever I sleep, but it's okay.

I get out of bed and begin my morning routine. Soon I get dress in some comfortable for my plans with Finn later today. A black, simple skort with a sleeveless, soft gray buttoned down blouse could work. I place my hair into a high ponytail. Simple, natural looking makeup covers my pale face.

I head towards the kitchen of my small apartment to get something to eat before he gets here. Cereal and milk is my breakfast since I still need to go to the grocery store soon. Once done, my sneakers are laced on my feet.

A knock appears on my door. On the other side of the door stands Finn Balor himself, wearing some casual clothing like jeans, T-shirt, and sneakers. I take a deep breath and open the door with a soft smile.

"Hello Fergal," I greeted.

"Hello Ivy," he greets back with a smile, "ready to go?"

"Yes I am, just allow me to get my purse please."

"Okay."

My purse is over my shoulder as I lock up the apartment. He leads me outside of the building and towards his car. Before I could open the passenger door, Finn beats me to it and opens it for me. I look up to see him smiling down to me. I return it with a soft smile.

Once I am in the passenger seat, he walks over to the driver seat and starts the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise," he simply says with a smile.

I half smirk at this. Of course he would do that.

Before I knew it, my green eyes notice the one place that I always wanted to go to since I was a little girl.

"Legoland…" I gasped in shock.

"Ye like it?"

"I always wanted to go here!" I smiled big to him. "How did you know that I love legos?"

"I'm obsessed with them too!" he smiles big back, feeling the kid feeling inside as well.

So far so good on this day. We enter in and he immediately takes my arm to different parts of Legoland. Some of the rides and adventures are mainly for children, but that's okay because I love seeing children having fun and happy.

There are some rides that we can do like Lost Kingdom Adventure was a fun one.

Finn escorts me to the Minifigure Market where we made some really cool figures. I made a race car and he did one that I never thought was possible.

"A lego rose for beautiful lady," he chuckles, offering me a full side red rose made out of legos.

"Oh my gosh it's so beautiful!" I smiled taking it, feeling touched. "A lego race car for a brilliant guy," I chuckled, offering the car.

"Dat so cool," he smiles, accepting it.

Throughout the day, we take pictures with him posing like a penguin and me as cat trying to be cute. We laugh at each pose we do. Late lunch/early dinner is at the Fun Town Pizza and Pasta Buffet which I probably went a little too much on food. Hey I was hungry!

As the day dies down, a memory of my past came back to me. This whole day remind me of my grandparents…

"Somethin' wrong Ivy?" Finn asked me, when we stop for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something," I said, holding my lego rose closer to me.

"Like what?"

"It's nothing really."

"Ivy," he sighs, making me face him, "if there's somethin' on yer mind, ye can tell me." His accent is getting to me.

I took a deep breath and speak, "this whole day made me think about Seanathair and grandmother."

"Seanathair? Dat irish!"

"Is ea, he's Irish like you and he treated me as his granddaughter even though I'm not by blood. He always made sure that Grandmother has a great time wherever they go."

"Yeh miss them?" he asked softly.

"Is ea, it will be four years since their passing, first Grandmother then Seanathair. The way you have been to me today is the same way as he sees her."

"Because it's love."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I know we have known each other for a few weeks and I know that yeh are the one I love."

"You don't mind the age difference?"

I am twenty two years old and he's like around thirty two years old. A ten year age difference.

"What age difference?" he smiles down to me.

My green eyes stare up to is amazing blue eyes. Something inside bursts. I can feel my heart skip a beat. Warmth covers not only my cheeks, but all over my whole body. He places down our stuff on a nearby bench so his arms can wrap themselves around my torso due to the eleven inch difference. As if I am in a trance, my arms move up to wrap around his neck. Finn's grip tightens gently, pulling me up to him.

I widen my eyes when he presses his lips against mine! Blue eyes are half closed, staring back to green eyes. Something inside tells me to relax. Slowly, but surely I can feel myself melting into the kiss. Eyelids close completely as I kiss him back. We share the air while we make the kiss longer.

Fergal Devitt, aka Finn Balor, is the first person to ever see me differently. The way that Grandfather sees Grandmother. No more feeling depression, just feeling safe and sound in his arms. I know he's the one for me. Sparks are flying everywhere as butterflies flutter every inch of my body.

Slowly we pull away to see each other's eyes. My cheeks are a shade of pink, but I can feel a real smile appear on my face. Not like a soft or huge one or the ones I use for as Silver.

"Hey," he smiles to me, "yeh have a very pretty smile."

"You really think so?"

"I know so and Ivy…..allow to show yeh true happiness and love, will yeh be me girlfriend?"

"I would love to," I smiled more to him.

My eyes closed as I lay my head on his chest. His arms tightens around me, bringing me closer. After so many years, I have been by my own hero.

Later that night, after having a light dinner, Finn takes me back to my apartment.

"Thank you so much for today," I smiled to him.

"Yer very welcome," he smiles back, walking me to my door.

I give him a hug while holding my rose.

"I love yeh Ivy."

"I love you too Fergal."

He pulls me into another amazing kiss before finally releasing me. My eyes secretly watches him walk down the stairs back to the ground below. Finn turns around to see me smiling to him. He too is grinning up to me.

'Grandmother,' I thought to myself, 'I have found the one.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Silver's POV*

"Oh my gosh, that's so romantic!" Bayley says with a huge smile, throwing a ball to the pins on the other side.

It's Saturday and we are at the local bowling alley.

"I know that it was just one date, but I truly think he's the one," I smiled softly, thinking of him.

"It's love at first sight for both of you," she says, getting eight pins down, "and you seem to be happier now."

"Yea, but the depression of the past is still there," I admitted.

"Well," she says, getting her ball, "the depression is still going to be with you, but always think positive and maybe it will deceased," she throws it to get the last two pins. "Hungry?" she asked with a smile to me.

"Starving," I chuckled.

"Why you get your second round I'll get some wings, soda, and water."

"Sounds good."

We tag as if we are in a tag match to switch places.

'You do seem happier now,' my alter ego said in my mind.

'I know and I actually like it,' I smiled to her as I throw my ball, 'Fergal's the one for me.'

'Grandmother will be proud of you of following her footsteps in the love life,' she says as I get nine pins.

'You know, I heard that he has an alter ego as well.'

'Oh?' that caught her attention when I look up to the scoreboard.

'Yea, I can ask him if you would like to meet him.'

'Yes please,' I can feel her smiling.

"Hey girl!" Bayley calls out, bringing the drinks and wings. "Say Jasmine just informed me that you two have a match later on this week."

"A singles match?" I asked her, joining her at the table.

"Yep."

"Awesome."

Later that night, my favorite stay at home activity begins. Of course after a good workout. Black and gray pajamas clings to my legs as a black undershirt follows the suite.

Legos for my latest project lay out. A castle with guards and a dragon! I bought it a few days ago and now I can finally begin on it. About half way there, a knock appears on the door. A low, small growl escapes my lips because I am on a roll!

The person standing at the outside of my door made me think of happiness and positivity.

"Hey Fergal!" I smiled to my boyfriend, running into his arms.

"Hey Ivy," he chuckles, hugging me back, "how's me favorite girl?"

"I'm doing good, I've got a new lego set that I am currently on. Wanna join me?" I smirked to my equally obsessed lover.

"Sure!" he lights up when I said that.

"A castle with a dragon," I explained, showing him the set in process.

"Oh wow," he loves what he sees, "let' get started!"

Once the set is completed, Finn seems to be rather either sad or confused.

"Something wrong Fergal?"

"Ther' no princess," he explains, looking up to me.

"The set is a two set with a castle and a dragon."

"But no princess."

"Not all dragon guarding castles has a princess," I explained. "Besides what kind of princess were you thinking of?" I asked, quickly thinking of ideas for a princess lego figure.

"Yeh," he smiles warmly to me, placing his hand top of mine.

"Me?"

"Yah."

"But princesses are beautiful and I'm not."

"Yer beautiful to me," he leans closer to me.

"How am I beautiful?" I asked with a blush creeping up on my face.

"Yer beautiful as a princess, but yer an angel."

I can hear my alter ego gasped.

"Really?" I smiled softly, leaning in as well.

"Very much so."

Our lips meet for a few moments before I speak to him softly, "you're my hero Fergal."

"Really?"

"Very much so," I smiled to him, "oh Fergal?"

"Yah Ivy?"

"I heard that you have an alter ego, am I correct?"

"Yah….?"

"There's someone that I believe he will like to meet," hopefully he gets the message through my smirk.

"Oh?" he smirks back, getting it. "And who's the person he might like?"

"How about two weeks from now, you ask him to come here dressed nice for dinner date."

"He's not the dressy type," he noted.

"Don't worry, she isn't either."

"I love yeh Ivy."

"I love you too Fergal."

Our lips meet once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Silver's POV*

One morning, I awaken with lack of emotions. Today's one of the days where I have scheduled for going to that one place. Morning routine goes by as I get some breakfast. A black dress that goes to my knees and long sleeves clothed my body along with black tights as the black flats are on my feet.

My long hair is pulled into it's usual braid while I place on my green headband on top of my head. Natural makeup paints my face. Soon the daily purse is over my shoulder. I head out to my car and drive to the local flower shop. Two small bouquets of Irish Wildflowers are in my grip now.

Three hour road trip always seem long, longer than before. No music, no emotion. Same usual routine when this comes around.

Familiar sign of the cemetery comes to my view. Tears try to appear out but I refuse to let them fall. Soon my car gets parked and the flowers meets the air once more. Slow, but steady footsteps walks forward to one location of the cemetery.

Soon, two familiar tombstones appear to me, side to side. The names of my grandparents stare back at me with their birth and death dates, also their causes.

"Grandmother, Seanathair," I finally speak softly, lowering down to my knees, "it has been nearly five years since I have seen either seen you both. In the years, my life has changed a lot for both good and bad. Bad because my depression increased more and more. Good because I have found the one for me. Seanathair," I speak softly with a smile, looking at his tombstone, "he's Irish like you and even talks just like you. You would have liked him, both of you." A few tears managed to fall down as I place each bouquet over a tombstone. "Please forgive me of these tears. I wish I could have you two once more to see how my life is like now physically."

"They're watching in spirit."

I gasped at the sudden voice. Looking up, Finn stands over me, listening to what I have been saying. No other word appears out of my mouth as I watch him sit down next to me.

"Mrs. Silver and Mr. Silver," he speaks down to them with a soft smile, "I promise that I will protect Ivy for yeh both. Please allow me to watch over her physically and help her gain the happiness that she deserves."

"Fergal," I speak, feeling speechless.

"Ivy," he says softly, placing a hand over mine, "I love yeh so much and I'm not lettin' depression to get yeh. Do yeh love me?" he asked sounding so serious.

"Very much so Fergal," I said, looking away. "It was love at first sight for me, but I was scared to love because I wasn't sure if I was capable to be loved, the way that he loved her."

"Yeh are capable to be loved," he gently moves my face to look deep within his blue eyes. "Wha' did he do to show his love?" he asked with a soft smile.

"Dubhlainn was Seanathair's name and he treated Drahomira, grandmother, has if she was a Czechoslovakian queen. He was there when grandmother was in an abusive marriage with my real grandfather. Of course, all of this happened before I was born. I don't remember much of the story since they hardly speak of it, but I do know that my mother was a troubled girl by force and had to have me under grandmother's guardianship."

"Force?"

"Something to do with my father I guess, but for as long as I can remember it was always been Seanathair and grandmother. For years, I have gone through the three countries, but mostly America and Ireland. In a similar form of my normal schooling is in America while my summer schooling was in Waterford, Ireland," I smiled a little, remembering Ireland.

"When was the las' time yeh were in Ireland?"

"Years ago, a year before Seanathair's death."

"Would yeh like to go back to Ireland?" he asked me, leaning closer to me.

"I would love to back to Ireland, hopefully when my wrestling career is said and done."

Then he presses his lips against my lips.

*Finn's POV*

The more that Silver speaks about Ireland, the more I truly want her in my life. I didn't know that it could be possible.

Just simply kissing her like this has made everything perfect for us. Visions of the perfect for us appears before my closed eyes and it's perfect. Slowly we pull away from each other, letting our eyes meet once more. Her beautiful green eyes.

"My Damsel in Distress," I chuckled.

"My Hero," she chuckles as well.

I pick her up in my arms as I carry her to her car. She opens the driver's door and I gently place her on the seat.

"What about yours?" Silver asked.

"Don't worry about mine," I answered, "let' go to yer home and leave yers there. I'm taking yah out."

"But I have a match tomorrow night against Jasmine."

"Trust me Ivy yeh will be ready for your match."

"Whatever you say Fergal," she giggles a very cute giggle.

*Silver's POV*

Just like he said, I drive back towards my apartment with him following me. Music plays through the speakers and one song really caught my attention. 'My Hero is You - Hayden Panettiere'. Sure I've listen to this song a lot before, but now I realize why I love this song so much. It's definitely describing my love for Finn perfectly.

Before I knew it, we have arrived to my apartment. My car parked into it's usual spot as Finn's car pull up behind.

"So," I speak, sitting down in the passenger seat, "where are we going?"

"First we're goin' for lunch and work out," he replies, driving.

"But we don't have work out clothes," I noted.

"There are other ways to exercise."

"True." So I let it be.

After lunch, Finn takes us to the local park! Grandfather and Grandmother always brought me to a park, mainly for the playground to play.

"Wanna come play with me?" he asked me with a smile, once parked.

"I love to," I smiled to him.

He opens my door and helps me out of the car. Hand in hand we enter into the park.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*Silver's POV*

Laughter and being kids again is what we did for the afternoon. Having fun and also finding places to keep our strength up for our professional lifestyles. There were a few times that he wants to show off how strong he is to me which always make me giggle.

"Thanks for taking me here," I said when the sun is setting, "I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad yeh did," he smiles, then takes my hand, "let's take yeh home now."

I smiled back, letting him lead the way.

He drives the car and towards back to my apartment. Once there, he parked the car and turns to me. Finn's hand gently touches my chin so I can face him in the eye. Our eyes linger for a moment before leaning in for another amazing kiss.

"See yeh tomorrow?" he smiles.

"Yea, goodnight Fergal."

"Goodnight Ivy."

I got out of the car and head towards my apartment door. Also I look back with a soft smile to him before completely going inside.

*Tomorrow*

All geared up for my match against Jasmine tonight, a stagehand walked over to me.

"Miss Silver," he says, "we have a bit of change of plans."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You and Jasmine will have a male wrestler to accompany you to the match."

"Very well, thank you."

He leaves my locker room. I sighed and sit down on the couch. My match against her is in twenty minutes, not a lot of time to find someone at my side…..maybe Finn?

'Fergal?' I send him a text.

'Yah Ivy?'

'I need someone at my side to accompany me to the match.'

'Do yeh want me to accompany yeh?'

'Yes please.'

'I'll meet yeh at the curtain.'

'Okay! :)'

All ready for my match, Finn is at the curtain waiting for me. Once I arrived, the familiar grin greets me.

"Ready for yer match?"

"I think so," I said, nervously.

"Why so nervous?" he asked concerned.

"Jasmine is a good wrestler."

"True because of my trainin', but yer good as well Ivy," he takes my hands in his, "I believe in yeh."

I blush a shade of pink which make him chuckle.

*After the match*

My hand holds my possibly bruised hip along the way towards my locker room. Finn seems to be quiet while taking me there.

"Silver," he speaks in a deep voice, startling me a little.

I look up and immediately notice that his blue eyes are a little darker and his almost emotionless facial expression matches it.

'Whoa who's that?' my alter ego asked, getting lost in his eyes.

"Demon King," I breathed, knowing who exactly it is, "thank you."

He didn't speak another word just simply stares in my green eyes. Slowly my eyelids lowers half way in a seductive look.

"There's another," he speaks.

My head simply moves up and down once before swaging my hips towards my locker room.

'Wow girl,' I said to her surprised, 'you actually seduce the Demon King,' I smiled impressed.

'Hey!' she playfully glares at me. 'He's really cute and handsome.'

I smirked and quickly take a shower and place on some street clothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Silver's POV*

"So," Bayley smiles to me one day during a workout section, "how are things with you know who?"

I smirked, shaking my head. This again? "Fergal and I are doing just fine Pamela," I chuckled, doing some yoga stretches.

"Just fine? Girl you two act like you have been together for years!"

"We are only together for a few weeks now," I reminded her.

"Anything special for your one month anniversary?"

"I'm not really sure, probably do a simple dinner or something."

"Ivy! Pamela!"

We turn to see the familiar orange haired female approaching towards us.

"Hey Becky!" Bayley smiles big, giving her a hug.

"What's up girls?"

"She's been obsessed with my relationship with Fergal," I chuckled.

"Well you do make him happy," she laughs a little, "he has never been this happy before."

"Awww!" I smiled, placing a hand on my heart. "He's making me happy!" I admitted truthfully.

"He better be you're an amazing girl!"

I blushed at Becky's comment.

After a great workout section, Bayley offered to take me back home which I accepted. Definitely need some time for myself. Not like for good, but for the rest of the day should be fine.

Once I enter into my apartment, something on the table makes me smile big and heart filled with emotion. A vase filled with a large bouquet of Irish Wildflowers. There's a card with my name in familiar handwriting.

" _My beautiful Czchockosian princess, my damsel in distress, my everything. I love you more than legos and wrestling. Always and forever, Fergal_."

"Oh my gosh," I breathed.

Suddenly my phone vibrates in my hand. 'Yeh got my gift?' Finn texted me.

'Yes! You're the sweetest Fergal! :D' I texted back.

'Every word I wrote down is true Ivy, I love yeh so much :)'

'My Irish prince, my hero, my everything. I love you more than legos and wrestling.' I also send him a picture of me with my hands form into a heart.

He sends back with him forming a heart with his hands.

*Finn's POV*

I sighed with a dreamy smile. Silver's an amazing girl and I'm so lucky to have her in my life.

My phone rings to tell me that Jasmine is calling me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Fergal it's me," Jasmine speaks.

"Hey Jasmine, how are yeh?" I smiled.

"I'm doing fine."

"Hey Fergal, just letting you know I'm doing something special for Becky and I need you to keep it a secert."

"Yeh know that I can keep a secert."

She chuckles. "Yes I know. Adrian Wyatts, the Platinum Killer himself, will be in Florida for four days next weekend and turns out he too returns Becky's feelings!"

"No way!"

"Yes way, he's going to surprise her."

"That's so cool."

"So promise me you won't tell her?"

"I promise!"

"Awesome. I'll talk to you later."

"See yeh," I hanged up.

Hmmm four days next weekend huh?

*Silver's POV*

Later that night, my good friend Jasmine informed me about what's going on with her end. Four day weekend huh? Maybe Finn and the Demon King will like to join us.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Silver's POV*

I dial the numbers to my boyfriend Finn and hear the ringing sounds.

"Hello my love," I hear his voice and feel the smile on his face.

"Hey love," I smiled, "I have something to ask you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"You know that Jasmine has planned that four day weekend for Adrian and Becky?"

"Yah…?" he sounded so edgared.

A blush appears on my face, "would you like to do something simular to it for our one month anniversary?"

"I was goin' ask yeh the same thing."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yah Ivy. How abou' yeh and I will spend four days in yer apartment and we can do anythin'."

"Can we do something new on the first night when you come over?"

"Like what?"

"How about your alter ego comes over to meet mine?"

"Dat sounds brilliant! Let' have them meet officially!"

I giggled at his childlike behavior, "I love you Fergal."

"I love yeh Ivy. So we'll be there around seven on Thursday?"

"Sounds perfect. See you then."

"See yeh."

*Thursday night, seven o'clock pm*

*Demon Finn's POV*

Finn has asked me to drive towards this Silver girl's apartment tonight. This better be worthy of my time and especially if I noticed there's another from her. Black slacks and dress shoes are the only sources of the clothing on me as the others are in a bag.

I head down to the street to the apartment complex and quickly notice one of the windows has a dark figure staring out. As quick as I see it, it disappears into the light behind it. What was that?

The car is parked and head up to where the apartment door with my bag firmly in my hand. I knock on the door slow and intense. Soon the door opens and what I am seeing now is something that I have never seen before. A young female shorter than me wearing a very short black dress with one side of the lacey skirt longer than the other side. The straps show a great amount of her breasts.

Her dark, intense seductive green eyes look beautiful through the heavy makeup that looks like claw marks on both sides of her angelic looking face. Skin reminds me of the full moon as her long ebony hair around her upper body, going with her black feathery wings on her back. Lastly, no shoes and no jewelry.

No word appear from us as she offers me to enter inside. I accept it. Once entered, the mysterious beauty locks the door and leads me another location. A small table fit for two colored in black from the cloth and covered with blood red rose petals on the cloth and the floor. Lavender scented candle light up in the center of the table.

She moves one of the chair open and look at me. My dark blue eyes stare back at her eyes for a few moments before moving forward. I seated myself in the chair when she helps me in. Old victorian place setting greets me on the table without a plate. I look back to her, but I stare at her actions instead. Curvy hips gently swags side to side as her ultra pale legs takes her to the kitchen.

Upon returning, two bottles of soda are in her hands and she places them on the table next to the goblets. Once again returns to the kitchen to get two plates of food. The smell makes my stomach growl a little and the sight makes my mouth water. Each plate sits in front of us.

The mysterious beauty sits in the chair across from me. We begin to eat silently. Music of dark romance plays in the background. A few times I look back to my….. 'Date', but she continues on focusing on her food. Soon later, the dinner is finished. She takes the dishes to the kitchen and returns to my side.

Her gorgeous eyes look deep within my eyes. She gently grabs my hands, sending a static of electricity go through us. Gently she tugs onto me to the living room without breaking eye contact. I stood up from the chair and let her pull me to the couch.

I watch her place in a DVD into the player and turn on the TV. We both sit on the couch watching the movie. The Addams Family plays and goes by. Now it's the Addams Family Values. When the part of the love story between Joel and Wednesday, I turn to her and gently take her hands to lace her fingers, feeling the strange feeling again. She looks down and trails up my arm to my eyes.

Even though there are still no words being spoken, our actions mirror the scene. The more emotion that we put into it, the more I realize I am falling for her. Whoever she is. My hand cup her cheek as our eyes stare deep within each other's eyes. Slowly we close the gap between us. Lips meet each other, feeling the warmth feeling burst inside.

We are so focus on each other that we didn't realize how much of the movie that we missed. The last scene with Joel and Wednesday catches our attention. She turns off the television when the credits show.

"Demon," I finally speak for the first time tonight, introducing myself in my usual dark, instance tone, "Demon King."

"Angel," she speaks in a very beautiful tone of mystery and dark, "Angel of Darkness."

Her voice send shivers down my spine. Something that has never happened before. Angel then grabs my hands again and lead me to another place of the apartment. The bedroom. Before I can know it, my back meets a snow white blanket by force. She positions me so that I am laying in the middle of the bed. My dress shoes are thrown off with the socks. Her legs are curled on each side of my hips as she sits up on me, staring down at me.

Her arms criss cross on her chest to lower the black bra straps under the dress. One by one they slide themselves out of the grip. What she did next made my eyes widen. Angel roughly 'rips' her wings from her back. The wings are gently removed to the floor.

Finally, she slowly lifts up the dress up, revealing more of her ultra pale skin. Her gorgeous eyes stare deep within mine as her arms make an outstretched circle motion from the space between us, her sides, and bending at the elbows to remove her bra.

My eyes drink in the amazing sight before raising my arms to her. Angel accepts my offer by lowering her body down. Delicate looking hands meet my chest when I hold her close. Our eyes close as the gentle touch of our lips meet once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*The Next morning*

*No One's POV*

Finn awakens from his sleep to see the aftermath of the night of Demon and Angel of Darkness. Multi color paint covers the white blanket with sweat.

He hears the sound of a shower running. Inside the master bath is lite up gently by dim lighting. A gentle smile appear on his face when he think about Ivy.

Ivy just barely got into the shower when Finn comes in. Strong arms wrap themselves around her waist, pulling her closer. A smile tug on her lips as she spins around to face him.

"Did Demon had a good time?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh yah, he did, did Angel had a good time?"

"Very much so."

*Silver's POV*

My wonderful boyfriend helps me getting clean in the shower, although I think that we will be ending up being dirty again when it's over.

"What do you like to do today?" I asked Finn as we go through our clothing for the day.

"We can stay her' and do anythin' we can think of," he suggests.

"How about we make a blanket fort and make lego models?" I asked, making a suggestion.

Finn's arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind me as he presses a kiss on my bare shoulder. "Yeh always have the best ideas," he whispers huskily in my shoulder and neck.

A blush appears on my face at the touch of his breath and lips.

"So adorable and cute," he chuckles, seeing my blush.

"Umm are you hungry for breakfast Fergal?" I managed to ask through the pleasure that he's giving me.

"Hmmm," he hums, spinning me around. "I think I want yeh for breakfast."

I blushed a little more because we are still in our towels. Shyly, I let the towel fall down from my body. He watches lustfully as he takes off his towel.

*Later*

After a great time of us exchanging our love, Finn and I build our blanket fort in the living room. He's in charge of the legos and other things that we will be playing with today as I'm in charge of the food and drinks for the day.

"Everythin' is ready darlin'," he calls from the living room.

"Brunch is almost ready," I called back from the kitchen.

Then I feel my long ebony hair being gently pulled.

"Yer hair is so soft and silky," my boyfriend says, running his fingers in my knee length hair.

"My Grandmother's hair was softer and silkier," I said with a smile.

"Did she have her hair like dis?"

"As a matter of fact she did," I gently take a strand in my fingers. "I miss her," I whispered.

"She raised a beautiful young woman," Finn says softly, running his fingers more in her hair.

"Thank you," I said to him with a smile.

He smiles back, pressing his lips against mine. "Wha' yeh makin'?" he asked.

"Peanut Butter Pancakes with chicken salads," I giggled a little.

My boyfriend joins in with the fit of giggles. "Sounds yummy," he says.

Soon the food is ready and we have out food into the fort. Laughter and giggles fills up my apartment when Finn makes funny faces to me almost chocking on our food and drinks.

"You always know how to cheer me up," I smiled to him softly.

"Because yer too beautiful to be sad," he smiled back softly. "I love yeh Ivy."

"I love you too Fergal."

Our lips meet as we continue to smile to each other. The kiss becomes more steamy as he gently pins me down.

"I'm sorry darlin'," he mumbles in my neck. "Yer so beautiful."

I didn't reply with words, but with soft moans.

"Fergal," I finally speak through my moans. "Let's do some lego models and read comic books before dinner and dessert for tonight," my voice becomes more seductive with the last words as I feel Angel coming out.

"Ivy," he speaks in a deep voice similar to Demon King. "Tonight's dessert will be you and me since Demon and Angel already had their time."

"Okay."

*Finn's POV*

Throughout the day, it was been so fun with Silver. She's amazing. I can be myself with her being herself.

Our pajamas are on our bodies when dinner is finished, but they quickly are removed leaving us bare under the covers in the fort. I hold her close to me as we lay on our stomachs as I read one of my comic books to her. My blue eyes look over to see a very cute sight. She's sleeping peacefully with her hands close to her face. Her beautiful messy braid drapes over her shoulder and side.

'So beautiful,' I thought to myself with a smile. Slowly, I gently press my lips on her small, but full lips. "Night my darlin', I love yeh," I whisper softly to her sleeping form.

I slowly fall asleep facing her with a smile.

"Seanathair…..Grandmother…."

That tone of voice awakens me from my sleep. Slightly groggy, my eyes slowly open and notice that Silver wasn't being peaceful anymore. In face, she is scrunched down a little in fear with tears running down her face.

Putting two and two together, it kills me to see her crying. I wrap an arm around her, bringing the sleeping girl closer to me. Almost immediately she grips onto my shoulders. My hand softly makes designs and circles on her back, calming her down. Silver snuggles into my chest when she stops crying.

I smiled, whispering, "Yeh don't need to be scared anymore. I'm yer superhero and I will save yeh from everythin'. Forever and always me love."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*No One's POV*

Demon Finn awakens to see Angel of Darkness sleeping in his arms. Early morning darkness sounds them possibly a couple of hours till dawn.

"Angel," he says in his deep, intense voice to her. "Awaken."

She opens her eyes and look up to her lover. Sleep cover some of her intense green eyes. "Demon," Angel speaks in her mysterious voice.

"Let's go."

They both exist the fort and get ready for the day. Both disguised as Finn and Silver, he takes her out into the morning coldness. The cold quickly fully awakens their bodies. No one's out so it's more romantic for Angel. Holding hands to the car, they head towards the local park.

Just the two of them enjoying their time at the playground. Silence and emotionless, he pushes her on one of the swings. She moves her legs back and forth with her hands wrap around the chains. Angel goes up higher, but not too high.

Both Demon and Angel play everywhere they can find still keeping their signature expressions. Soon they settle down in the castle structure, slowly feeling the morning warmth. She has her head on his shoulder, sitting next to her lover. He sits there completely still without making sound.

"Demon," Angel speaks to him, looking up. "Ivy will be awaken soon."

He looks down to her and gives her a kiss for a little while before returning to Silver's apartment.

*Silver's POV*

I awaken from my sleep and notice something different about Finn and I. We weren't in our pajamas, instead we are wearing normal clothing and clean for the day. He's sleeping his stomach and I'm on my back.

Finn looks adorable sleeping like this which brings a smile on my face. My lips press against his forehead before I head to the kitchen. Smells of breakfast must have awaken Finn because he's walking over to my kitchen still sleepy.

"Morning Fergal," I greeted with a small smile.

"Mornin' Ivy," he greets back, rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

"Did you notice something different about us?" I asked, referring to our current attire.

That got him fully awaken and notice both of us. "Come to think abou' it," he says, looking at himself.

"Do you think it's Demon and Angel?"

"Possibly. Demon has been rather happy since meetin' Angel."

"Funny Angel has been like that too."

It's true ever since Angel met Demon backstage that day she's been happier than usual.

"You hungry? I'm making some omelettes."

"Sound' wonderful," Finn smiles.

Finn and I eat our breakfast at the dining room table and he offers to clean up, also the wash the dishes. At first I didn't want to, but he insisted. So I let him be.

"Hey love?" he asks, calling from the kitchen. "Do yah want to go to the gym after lunch?"

"Sure, sounds good," I called back, looking through my phone still at the table.

"Is it alrigh' if I train yah?"

"I don't mind."

He recently have been training me so I didn't mind if he trained me or not. Yea, my main trainers are Bayley and Finn which I like because I trust them for obvious reasons. Sure Jasmine and Becky can train me, but with Jasmine's crazy schedule with her jobs and being Baron's girlfriend along with Becky's using her free time with hopefully now with Adrian.

Soon my workout wear of a sports bra top and yoga pants in my signature colors clothed my body, getting ready for our training session. Signature braid pulls my really long hair into one place. While I am putting on some socks and running shoes on, Finn comes in the living room and immediately sits next to me and pulls me into a hug.

"Fergal!" I giggled at the motion.

"Yer so sexy and beautiful," he whispers huskily almost hoarse like, not letting me go.

My head turns to kiss him on the lips when he says the words in that sexy tone of voice of his.

"Come on," I speak to him with a smile. "After the workout is when you can have me my Hero."

He playfully pouts, but agrees.

At the Performance Center, Finn and I are the only ones there since most wrestlers prefer having workouts during the morning or the evening. We get into the practice ring and do a practice match.

Unfortunately, at some point of the practice match when I was about to put him into a move, my mind went crazy! Memories of the past are flooding in front of my eyes. I clutched onto my head closing my eyes tightly, getting down to my knees.

"Ivy, what' wrong?" Finn asked, seriously concerned and worried, kneeling before me.

"I….don't….know," I admitted then gasping for air when the memories ended.

"Memories?"

"Yes, they suddenly came back all at once," I look up to him with scare in my voice and eyes.

"C'mere," he says, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Fergal," I mumbled into his chest. "You're the only one who gives me happiness in this word like a partner loves their partner. And now these memories are coming back to me."

"Because we are creatin' new forms of the memories."

"Wha?" I asked, looking up to him.

"The love that I have for yeh is the same way as yer Seanathair's love for yer grandmother and it's creatin' the memories to come back."

"I love you so much Fergal, please don't leave me," I cry a little more.

"I love yeh so much too Ivy and I will never leave yeh," he pulls me into a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*Three weeks later*

*Silver's POV*  
My stomach is overly filled by the food that Becky has for us in that five course dinner. I am seating myself into the passenger seat.

"Yeh okay Ivy?" Finn asked me worried, getting into the driver's seat.

"Yea I'm okay," I answered with a soft smile, holding my stomach. "I don't think I am able to eat anything until next week," I joked which we chuckle to it.

He, unknowing to him, places a hand on my stomach. Once we both notice it, we look at each before giving each other smiles.

"Me place?"

"Yes please."

Throughout the next week, Jasmine and I have been secretly texting on our new ideas for our careers in NXT and possibly for the main roster. Baron and Jasmine adopted a cute husky puppy named Lace which they have us, and with Adrian and Becky, as her aunts and uncles. We happily accept.

Bayley and mine's friendship grew into she and I are currently best friends due to us having lots in common and many more.

Tonight, only Becky is scheduled to wrestle which Jasmine and I separate to be with our boyfriends. Finn's locker room has a monitor that shows us what's going on in the ring. We are on the couch cuddling while watching. Everything appears to be going good and on schedule.

Suddenly Dana Brooke and Charlotte then comes running down the ramp towards Becky! I gasped loudly, not only at that, when the familiar music of 'I apologize by Five Finger Death Punch' blasts through the speakers. Everyone goes crazy when they see the Platinum Killer himself Adrian Watts appears, running to rescue Becky.

He cannot wrestle females so I immediately leave the locker room and join with Jasmine. She takes care of the Queen Bee herself while I take care of Dana Brooke. We managed to get a very shaken up oranged haired female away from the area. Adrian is carrying her bridal style to backstage.

"Adrian, wha' are yeh doing her'?"my boyfriend asked him when everyone gets together.

"I've given up the title in TNA and left the company so now I am a part of NXT for my love for Rebecca," he replies softly, looking down to the love of his life.

"And you wanted to surprise us?" Jasmine asked, really confused at the situation and worried for her cousin.

"Yes I do wanted to, can I stay with you guys?" he asked her.

"Yes you can."

*Later*

"Do you think Becky will be alright?" I asked Finn once we got to my place.

"I believe so, she's a tough lass," he answers, then pulls me into a hug. "Now we all had a long night, let' get some sleep," he says with a smile.

"Okay, see you tomorrow?" I asked with a smile.

"'Course, I love yeh Ivy."

"I love you too Fergal."

We share a kiss before departing.

With pajamas on, I look through my laptop with updating my social media and everything else. Then I get a Skype call from Bayley.

"Hey girl," she greets with a smile.

"Hey girl," I greeted with a smile as well. "Hehe girl your hair is done!" I said seeing she doesn't have her signature side ponytail.

"Yes I have it down for the night," she giggles a little, running her fingers in her hair. "Anyways, is Becks okay?"

"She's alright, a little shaken up about what just happened."

"Wouldn't blame her, I would do the same thing."

"Yea. Fortunately, her boyfriend Adrian Watts is now in NXT or something like that."

"I saw that on the social medias of TNA that Adrian is nowhere in sight of the company."

"I am rather shocked that he gives up his long running X Division title for coming here for Becky."

"Maybe that's his way of really showing the universe his love for her," she suggests.

"Maybe, but then again before Becky he's been a multi champion of different championships," I reminded her.

"That's true," she says, remembering of Adrian's years as a wrestler. "But at the same time, is Becky that only being that he has had romantic feelings for?"

"I believe so. I remembered in an interview maybe around six or so ago that he's waiting for the right one."

"Yea, he never took any interest in anyone until Becky came into his life."

"Although they do make a good couple," I smiled.

"Oh they do!" she smiles back.

She and I continue on talking before giving each other our usual air hugs to end the call.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*Silver's POV*  
Becky told me that her aunt and uncle, aka Jasmine's parents, are in the building. Hmm, I remembered Finn telling me that Jasmine had issues with her parents and haven't seen them in years. Poor girl.

Finn and I are in the catering area, working on a lego set with a monitor showing the matches. We're going back and forth with the match or lego set.

"Have you met Jasmine's parents before?" I asked my boyfriend.

"Not really," he answers. "Jasmine always kept to herself and her parents weren't 'round."

"Do you know anything about them?"

"Afraid not," he sighs.

My mouth keeps shut because I feel like I'm asking too many questions to a touchy subject. Among the family, I'm the newest member.

Once the show is over for the night, Jasmine is pacing back and forth in a nearby hallway. She looks deep in thought.

"Jasmine?" I asked, catching her attention.

"Ivy," she appears to surprised to see me. "Is something wrong?"

"I heard that your parents are here," I answered.

"Yea," she sighs, looking down to her black sandals. "I haven't seen them in years and I don't know what to say to them."

"Oh I see." I gently place my hand under her chin so I can see her. "Let your mind control your mouth don't let your mouth go through by itself," I told her some words of wisdom.

"Wow, how do you-"

"I have been going to a psychologist for a little more than a year and she always told me to think before I speak," I explained, admitting something personal. "Whenever I have constant flashes of the memories, I try to think of positive things." Then I smile to her, "how about you think of this situation as a positive thing like you're finally get to talk to them of how you have been feeling after all of these years."

"Thanks Ivy," the little Owl smiles back softly, "I owe you one."

"There's no need, now go and see where your relationship is with your parents."

"Again thanks Ivy."

She and I pull each other into a hug before going our separate ways.

"Is Jasmine okay?" Finn asked worried for one of his students.

"She's okay," I replied, worried for her too.

Adrian, Finn, Becky, Baron (with Lace), and I has the same thought of helping our dear friend Jasmine. She's in the ring with these two people who appear to be her parents.

Jasmine speaks French and Irish. I am not familiar with French, but the scene before us wasn't going good.

"But Father-" Jasmine speaks in English.

"Yea, we have seen your work over the years of your mistaken life," her father speaks in English as well, glaring at her.

"What do you mean?" she asks confused.

Her mother speaks in her native tongue of Irish and my eyes widen in pure shock of what they truly want for their daughter. Tensions begin to raise when my friends around me from the floor. They're getting angry towards Mr. and Mrs. Blueford, but I'm more worried for Jasmine's well being.

"We hate wrestling," her mother said those words that no one wants to hear when someone is passionate about something.

"Anyways, we are here to give you these," her father says.

Her mother steps closer to Jasmine and gives her a file holder. The reflection of her piercing blue eyes, I can barely make out the letters of 'D-I-S-O-W', but I know exactly what is front of her.

"We no longer want you as our daughter," Mrs. Blueford simply says.

That snaps Becky gratefully. "How could you!" she screams at her aunt and uncle in pure anger, getting up on the ropes. "She has used all of her life to do stuff that every parents should be happy for and yet you dec-"  
"Enough Rebecca!" her uncle screams back. "She was a mistake and we don't want her anymore."

The tensions grew more and more when Baron gives me their pup Lace before running into the ring and gives the father the End of Days in the middle of the ring. Jasmine's having a major panic attack as the tears finally form down her snowy cheeks.  
"Jasmine!" we all called for her in worried and concerned as she runs away towards backstage.  
Adrian starts to the beat the crap out of Mr. Blueford with this side that is definitely different than his usual anger side that will come out occasionally. Demon Finn joins in with Adrian as Becky goes after Mrs. Blueford.

Lace and I are freaking out for different reasons. She's freaking out that she doesn't know what's going on. I'm freaking out that what will happen with her parents if they will do something to not only us, but also to NXT/WWE.

"Thomas," I speak to the Lone Wolf, who's at the ropes. "Go to Jasmine with Lace, she needs you more than anything now."

He simply nods his head and takes Lace to backstage.

*Later*

Triple H, our boss, was not happy with what just happened in the ring, but he understood once we show him the disownership papers. He likes Jasmine for her performance in her jobs. He'll take care of any legal issues that Jasmine's parents might do to us or NXT/WWE, but no matter how much I am worried for our Owl friend, something about Adrian wasn't right.

"Adrian?" I asked to him once we all got settled. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," he replies.

I take him to another location of the building, but still close to where our partners are.

"During the attack with Mr. and Mrs. Brandon, I've noticed your anger is not like your usual anger if something triggers you," I explained.

He simply stares at me for a few moments before closing his eyes with a sigh. "You probably will understand since we are similar."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, not knowing what's going on.

"It's something I struggled with ever since I can remember..." he pauses trying to figure out what to say. "I have a split personality," he says, looking at me in the eye.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yea. The first eighteen years of my life has been hell because of the split personality."

"But didn't you started your career when you were like nineteen years old?"

"Yes, I did. I was on medications for five years and the companies knows about this. So I got off the medications when the doctor notice how it affected me career wise towards the end."

"Was it resulted into that one year break?"

He nods his head. "Now the split personality is under control similar how you and Fergal control the Demon King and Angel of Darkness, but knowing how Jasmine is important to Rebecca, it triggers the split personality just like when I left TNA without the X Division championship."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes," he sighs.

"My apologizes for asking a lot of questions."

"I understand. Rebecca doesn't know it because she might leave me if she knows…." Adrian's voice trails off as sadness clouded over him.

"I'm not going to leave you Adrian."

The voice of Becky Lynch startles us when both my boyfriend and her comes over to us.

"Adrian," she says softly to him, "why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I was afraid that you like leave me."

She walks over to him as I walk over to Finn so the two can have their space. Her arms wrap themselves around his torso which at first he was startled to hug her back, but soon he relaxes and hugs her back.

"Don't be afraid," Becky whispers, snuggling into his chest. "I'm not going to leave you."

That was enough for Adrian to kiss her deeply on her lips.

I smiled at the sight before getting pulled into a kiss from Finn.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

*Silver's POV*

My body rolls to one side, waking up from my sleep. A yawn escapes my mouth and I get out of bed to start my morning routine.

I just got out of the shower with towel around my body when my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answered, putting it on speaker.

"Hey," the low tone of Jasmine's voice speaks on the other end.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly.

"I'm doing better now. Are you doing anything today?"

"Not that I can think of, why?"

"Can we meet up for lunch? Thomas doesn't mind."

"Sure, meet me at (insert your favorite restaurant) in ten minutes."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye," I hanged up.

Simple jeans and a tanktop are my attire for the day as I pull my hair into a high ponytail. I send a quick text to Finn telling him that Jasmine needs some girl time before heading out to the restaurant.

Jasmine's there wearing similar clothing.

"Hey girl," she greets with a sad smile.

"Hey," I greeted back smiling softly, pulling her into a hug.

We both sit down with our drink orders placed in.

"I asked about having lunch with you because you have a better understanding of losing both of your parents figures."

"Right, but wouldn't Thomas have an understanding as well?" I asked.

"Yea, but I need some advice from a girl about that and a few other things," she says, sounding serious.

Our drinks came and our food orders are placed in.

"What do you want to know about?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink.

"How did you feel when you lost your grandparents?"

"I was obviously feeling lost, scared, and above all depressed," I sighed.

"How long did it took you to manage them?"

"A very long time. Pamela and Fergal are the first one who really help me go through the depression."

"I'm sorry that I am bringing this up," she apologizes.

"It's okay and I understand," I instructure her. "What else would you like to know?"

"For my comeback, my character will changed a little," she replied, sipping her drink.

Our food orders arrived.

"By how much?"

"I am still Jasmine Blueford, but I am thinking to have Baron Corbin feel to it."

I sighed with a smile. "Does Thomas know about it?"

"I'm going to ask tonight of how he thinks about."

"And is the new character also a part of our new storyline?" I smirked.

"Of course."

*Later*

Music plays peacefully in the background as the candles are lite up around me. I criss crossed in a mediation stage, breathing deeply. Soon the lighting dims as the figure of my alter ego appears in front of me through my closed eyes.

"I want to tell you that the storyline is almost finished to be public," I speak to her.

"Yes I know," Angel speaks in her mysterious tone.

"Will you be alright with Jasmine as your tag team partner when teaming with her?"

"Yes."

"How about valeting the Demon King?"

"I will do anything for the love of my life."

"It's a big step for you to appear out in public without using me as a disguise."

"Yes I know, but I am ready for the outside world as myself."

"Very well. Fergal knows about this and the Demon King misses you dearly."

"I too miss him dearly."

"You will join your immortal lover very soon."

"Thank you Ivy."

"You are welcome Angel of Darkness."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

*Silver's POV*

One morning on my day off, a text sound awakens me from my slumber. 'Hey love, let' do somethin' together today,' Finn texts me.

'Like what?' I text back.

'Yeh and me go into my car and take a little road trip.'

'Hehe just go on the road do whatever we see and enjoy ourselves since it's our day off?' I smirked.

'Yeh know me too well love hehe.'

'Alright, allow me to get ready and I'll see you in thirty minutes?'

'Yes my love.'

Everything is ready as I place on a long sleeved green dress that is to mid thigh and a sweetheart neckline. Black lace leggings underneath with running shoes on. Silver earrings on my ears as simple, natural makeup paints my face. My long hair is braided into a bun.

A knock appears at my door. I smiled when I see my wonderful Irish Hero smiling back at me, wearing his usual T-Shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Hey love," he greets, pulling me into a hug.

"Hello love," I greeted back, accepting the hug.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes I am," I replied, locking up the apartment. "Will Angel and Demon King be joining us?" I asked, joining him towards his car.

"No, it will be yeh and me," he chuckles, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Awesome," I giggled.

After getting some brunch, Finn drives towards a place that I only heard about before and it's the Rainbow Springs State Park. It's abulosty beautiful. Finn holds my hand while walking through the gardens.

We spend most of the morning there when we are feeling hungry. Lunch time came around and he pays for us some yummy sandwiches. Later, he and I head towards the amazing Bok Tower Gardens and we had dinner there.

Once dinner was over, I can tell that Finn's eyes are growing darker. Demon King is here. My eyes turn into seductive.

*Angel's POV*

"Missed me?" I asked in my usual mysterious tone of voice.

He didn't speak a word, just nod his head.

I gently grab his hand and take him to the car. He allows me to drive to our location.

'You just cannot wait for being with your king huh?' Silver smirks towards me.

'You had your fun with Fergal, now it's my turn.'

'Enjoy yourself.'

Demon King is in a similar situation with Finn like I am with Silver. The driving takes us to a cemetery. Gardens and colorful stuff are okay, but this is my turn of romance. The dark romance.

"Fergal brought some lego sets," my handsome king says softly.

"Let's find a perfect spot to create whatever comes to mind," I said to him.

He silently agrees. The bloody sun sets into the dark colors when we arrived. Demon King carries the sets of lego as I lead him into the cemetery. Soon a tree is perfect for us as it shows the view of the beautifully structures of tombstones.

Several different colors scatter in between us. Our hands begin to build something. At some point our structures form together into something that I would have thought of us doing together. It's a house big and almost resemble something Silver and I imaged it being the house of our dreams. Soon the legos completely makes the house.

"Angel," he speaks to me, turning to me. "Fergal and I were talking."

"Go on."

"Eventually in the near future, we all should move in together."

My eyes looks deep within his amazing eyes. A faint shade of blush covers my face when he said that.

"Ivy and I would like that very much," I speak for the both of us.

"Good."

He roughly pulls me into a tough, amazing kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

*Silver's POV*

"OMG!" Becky exclaims a little too loudly.

"Cousin!" Jasmine shushes her, placing a hand on her mouth.

"Congratulations," I smiled to the newly engaged Owl. "You will be a great wife for Thomas."

"Thank you Ivy," she smiles back. "Oh and congradulations on planning on moving in with Fergal."

"Thank you Jasmine. We both decided it's easier for us to move in together so we can grow more into our relationship and for other obvious reasons."

"Yea well," Becky says, removing her cousin's hand away from her mouth, "Adrian is officially moved into the household!" she grins happily.

"We all know that Cousin dear," Jasmine smirks with a chuckle.

I giggled. "I don't know about you girls, let's go out for lunch as a little celebration with us three before doing an engagement party in the near future."

"Sounds good!" Jasmine smiles. "Besides tomorrow is our comeback so I'm nervous like crazy."

'An engagement party huh?' Angel asked with a smile.

'Yes you can help out with the planning as well.'

"So I was wondering," Jasmine says once we got settled at a sandwich restaurant, "you two and Amy will be my Maids of Honor," she finishes with a smile.

"Maids of Honor?" I smiled, feeling so touched.

"But wouldn't Amy be the Matron of Honor?" Becky asked.

"Yes and she knows since Matthew is one of Thomas's Best Men."

"Why are you doing everyone have the Maids of Honor/Best Men?" her cousin asked for us.

"Well we didn't want anyone feel left out of the important roles so we decided to keep it nice and simple for everyone to feel important."

"Sounds like you're already have plans planned," I chuckled, noting.

"Yea, when we got to his place, Thomas asked if I already have some girls in mind for my bridesmaids and I told him what I had in mind and he agrees," she smiles, blushing.

"He is truly in love with you Cousin," Becky smiles softly to her.

"Indeed he is, girl," I smiled, agreeing with her.

*Later that night*

I drive towards Finn's place to spend the night to get ready for tomorrow's comeback. He's running a little late because he was hanging out with one of his guy friends Sami Zayn. Which is fine because I can make dinner for us tonight.

Some delicious turkey burgers with broccoli or fruit and some soda. Always good for something hearty, but also healthy.

"Ivy! Love, I'm home," I hear Finn's voice appear as the door opens and closes.

"I'm in the kitchen love," I called back. "Dinner's almost ready!"

"Well, well, well, wha do we have her'?" Finn says with a smirk, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. "I think I'll have this beautiful creature for dinner," he says huskily to me.

"Oh Fergal darling," I smirked, placing one of my hands on his hands. "Having me is for dessert not for dinner."

"I don' know if I can even wait tha' long," he whispers in in my neck.

"I'm sure you will," I giggled a little, "can my handsome Irish hero set up the table pretty please?"

"Fine," he playfully groans, pulling away.

I simply giggle at this before finishing up with the food.

"Hey love," I speak to him, placing the food at the table, "since Jasmine has you, me, Becky, Adrian, Matt, and Amy as the Best Men and Maids of Honor, I was thinking we should have an engagement party."

"Yah that sounds wonderful for them since they are not into a lot of parties," he agrees, sitting down across from me.

"Jasmine told me that Tom and her don't want the bachelor and bachelorette parties things since they want a small ceremony," I mentioned, getting some food on my plate.

"The engagement party will be just a nice gatherin' for all of us," he suggested, drinking some of his soda.

"Yea that's more like the Biker Couple is more into."

"How abou' we have the party at Jasmine's and Becky's place?" he says. "They have a swimmin' pool and grill so we can have a nice casual party at night enjoying dinner and a swim."

"That's true," I remembered the pool and grill at the Lynch/Blueford Household. "I'll call Jasmine later if they're interested in that idea."

Later that night, I called Jasmine and they just told me that they're interested in having a BBQ engagement party at her house. Now that we can start planning on what to do for the party, but still keep it causal or else we will be seeing the End of Days. *Eyes widen in fear*

Anyways, Amy texted me about it and I ask her if she can come over for lunch tomorrow so we can get at least a feel of what to do for the engagement party. I have some of Jasmine's likes and interests while I believe she has Baron's likes and interests due to her husband and Baron being best friends.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

*Finn's POV*

Silver's making a list of the preparations for Jasmine's and Baron's engagement party. It makes me chuckle because usually Jasmine is the one planning anything. We are getting ready for bed since we had a long day and she's staying over at my place. She and I are still on a hunt for a place together, so in the meanwhile we are going back and forth with the places we have.

Lately, there is something on my mind and it involves with my beautiful princess. I'm wearing some sweats and no shirt, just how she loves it and she's wearing a very cute blue nightgown, dark of course.

"Ivy," I breathed my favorite word, crawling towards her with a smirk.

"Fergal," she smirks back, placing her list down.

"I've been thinkin'."

"About?"

"Us," I whisper huskily, nudging her face with mine and my eyes closed.

"What about us?" Silver whispers back seductively.

"When Tom and Jasmine are on their honeymoon, let's go on vacation," my eyes open to see her face light up.

"Really? Where should we go?" she asked, smiling.

I smirk, placing the tickets into her cleavage inside her nightgown. She looks down and take the tickets in her fingers.

"Oh my gosh," Silver breaths with her green eyes widen. "Fergal," she smiles to me. "For real?"

"Yes darlin'," I smiled back, placing my hand on her curvy hip. "Our first vacation will be in Ireland."

"Oh Fergal! I love you so much!"

"I love ya so much more Ivy!"

Our burst of emotions lead us into a night of passion.

*Next Morning*

*Ivy's POV*

Last night's passion was hotter than ever. Finn has done something so sweet for me of taking us to Ireland. A place that I love going to and I haven't been to for a few years now.

I wake up with my body feeling so exhausted by the love and lust that Finn and I shared. Today's going to be a busy day because I need to at least get the some of the basics of the engagement party today and prepare for the comeback of Jasmine Blueford tomorrow night. A kiss is placed on my beloved boyfriend's forehead before I place on his merch shirt and my underwear.

My long hair gets somewhat smooth so I can start making breakfast for us. Hopefully he can help me with the party. While making breakfast, my mind is going to different places. Amy and Becky are in charge of the food while I'm in charge of the basics like plates, drinks, etc. Adrian volunteered to BBQ hamburgers and hot dogs. Oh! Wait a minute! I need a swimsuit!

I threw my head back in annoyed. I know how to swim, but I don't consider a swimmer. And I haven't own a swimsuit since I was thirteen years old. A blush appears on my face. Maybe Finn can help me with picking out a swimsuit.

"Mornin' my darlin'," Finn greets me tiredly, kissing my shoulder, wearing his sweats from last night. "Yeh look so sexy in my merch," he noted with a smirk.

"Morning my love," I greeted back with a smile. "And thank you," I blushed more.

"What' wit the blush?" Finn asked smirking.

"I-I tell you during breakfast, is that okay?"

"'ourse love. Is breakfast almost ready?"

"Actually it's ready now. Can you help me please?" I smiled to him.

"Yah my love." He helps out with the food to the table and we sit next to each other like we always do. "So," he smirked, after eating some of his food, "wha with the blush?"

"Umm," I blushed more. "You know that we are planning the engagement party as both the Bachelor/Bachelorette parties?"

"Yah."

"I need to get the basics and drinks today along with…" I blushed more, thinking about it.

"Alon' with wha?"

"Along with finding a swimsuit for me," I admitted with my blush growing darker.

He looks at me for a second before smirking. "Is my beautiful angel goin' to model some swimsuits for me?"

"D-Do you want me to?"

"It'll be one hell of an experience to see my angel in every way possible," his words make me blush more if possible!

*Later*

Everything's ready on my end for the party, now it's swimsuit shopping! Oh boy. I hope that we can find something that I look amazing, yet I feel comfortable. Knowing Finn, he knows how to please me along with himself.

At one store, my hero will choose five swimsuits for me while I do the same. Two of them from both sides are the same ones so we decided for me to try those ones first.

I go into the dressing room with all of the swimsuits. The first one I picked is a red one piece with black stripes in some areas. Finn didn't like this one which I agreed. The second one made his whole face light up. It's a dark blue one piece with straps and russhions on my stomach.

"Blue is yer color my dismissal in distress," he smiled, placing his hands on my sides.

"You think so?" I smiled back, placing my hands on his chest.

"I know so, in fact, let put this one on," he says, showing me a black cover up.

Black sheer like and in a form similar to a kimono. It goes down mid thigh. Putting them together looks perfect!

"I want both of these Fergal," I smiled to him.

"Wha do yeh say?" he smirks.

"Pretty please," I smirked back.

"Then yeh can have both."

I giggled a little.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

*Silver's POV*

I meet up with Jasmine at the arena a little early so we can be ready for our debut as a tag team. Hopefully tonight will go as planned.

"Hey girl," she greets me with a smile when I got into our shared locker room.

"Hey girl," I greeted back smiling as well.

"Now I know that your birthday is in a couple of weeks, but I figured since we have some girl time now," Jasmine says, revealing a dark blue bag with light blue tissue paper inside, "Happy early birthday!" she smiles big, showing it to me.

"Awwwww why thank you!" I smiled big, accepting it. I look inside before placing my hand into the bag and quickly feel something sheer. "You got me lingerie?" I smirked to her.

"Something like that," she smirks back with a giggle.

My eyes light up when I see what's inside. "Is it the dress I have an eye on?"

"Yep!"

"Thank you so much!" I hugged her tightly. "But this is so expensive!" I realized it just now.

"There's no price on the friendship between best friends," the Little Owl says with a smile, hugging me back.

I smiled back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Our shared locker room for the night has two showers, one of few locker rooms that is in the NXT building. Which is good because we can get things on schedule. Black towels cover our bodies as we begin on our hair and makeup.

"So what do you think that your wedding will be like?" I asked her when I begin to dry my hair.

"We are most likely to have the feel of eloping with just the wedding party," she answers, starting on her makeup.

"Oh, so no other people are coming?"

"Yea well originally we wanted a small wedding party with close friends and family, but you know that I'm not much into my side of the family."

"Yea, right," I remembered that incident. "How does Thomas's family feel about your new idea?"

"They understand the situation. They will be asking a lot of pictures. How do I look?" she asked me, showing me her new ring makeup.

"Dangerously gorgeous," I smiled, placing my hair into it's Angel of Darkness look. Which is left down. "Do you think Thomas will like this new look of yours?"

"I told him that I want to do a biker chick feel, similar to a female version of him and he seems to like the idea."

"Of course he will because you two are meant for each other," I giggled.

"And you and Fergal are meant for each other," she giggled as well.

I blush a little thinking about him.

*Angel's POV*

Soon my makeup is ready. My dress and wings fit me perfectly on my body once Jasmine gets her new attire on hers.

"Ready?" she asked me with her jacket on her arm.

I nodded my head without saying a word.

Demon King and Baron meets us outside of the entrance to join with us onto the attack on Charlotte and Dana. My King's dark blue eyes meets with my instance green eyes as love and lust fills up in them.

Baron was shocked of Jasmine's new look, but you can tell that their love is strong just like ours and Finn and Silver's.

The attack goes smoothly as Jasmine and I performed the End of Days and Bloody Sunday. Knocking them down on the mat looking weak and useless as usual.

Jasmine is received a mic so she can explain about us. "NXT/WWE universe," she speaks into it seriously, "from this day forward you will never see Jasmine Blueford anymore." Curiosity in silence grew. "From this day on, you will see the End of Days by Jasmine Corbin! And with the Angel of Darkness at my side, we will be the greatest tag team you will ever see!" She then turns to our men. "Don't worry gentlemen, Angel and I will be at your sides not matter what because together we will rule the universe!"

Jasmine and I turn to the fans with our fists unite together, showing everyone the power we have. Her new music of Papercut - Linkin Park plays at our power.

*Backstage*

Demon King grabs me from the crowds of curious humans and into his shared locker room with Finn. Immediately when the door locks us in, his lips meet my own. Oh gosh, it's always an amazing to feel his lips in an instance kiss. The lust from seeing me perform Bloody Sunday grew more as he 'rips' off my wings.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

*Silver's POV*

*Two weeks later*

My birthday is here. My first birthday with Finn. Everyone knows that I want to have it simple and I'm hoping my Irish hero will keep it simple.

Since we couldn't find a place to call home Finn and Demon King decided to have me and Angel move in with them since their place is bigger than ours. We have been here a little over a week and everything's perfect.

I wake to yummy smells of my favorite breakfast. My eyes open to see Finn coming into our room with breakfast.

"Breithlá sona mo banphrionsa," he smiles, speaking in Irish. (translation: Happy Birthday my princess)

"Děkuji mému hrdinu," I smiled back, speaking in czech. (translation: Thank you my hero)

"I made yer favorite."

"Awww Fergal you're so sweet!"

He and I enjoy our breakfast in bed with some cuddles.

"I've got yer birthday already planned out."

"Oh really?" I asked a little surprised. "Is it simple?"

"'Course," he smiles to me. "I always make sure yeh get everythin' yeh want."

I smiled, snuggling up to him.

Finn has kept up his word throughout the day. We played lego video games along with normal legos. All of my favorite foods for lunch like a breakfast. Of course we squeezed in a couple of hours of our daily workout.

"Go and get ready," he says around six o'clock. "I'm goin' to take yeh our for dinner."

"No singing please," I said with a freaked out look.

"I promise!" he chuckles.

I giggled with my eyes rolled.

Soon I get ready in the new dress that Jasmine gave me. I sure hope he likes it. The dress is long with sheer long sleeves down to my wrists, similar form of wirst bands. It's in black and my midnight blue flats work well with the dress. Simple earrings pierced on my ears as my long hair is in it's braid with matching blue ribbons within the locks.

I was finishing up my makeup when I feel my braid being played with.

"Black and blue are amazin' on yeh," Finn whispers huskily into my locks.

A blush dusted my cheeks when I feel his hot breath against my neck. "D-Do I look okay?" I stuttered a little.

"Gorgous," he breaths more on my pale flesh, making my blush grow more. "Yeh ready to go?"

Once I get my purse on, Finn escorts me out like a gentleman like he is. He takes me out to one of my favorite restaurants. A smile curls on my face at how much his gentleman side is coming out. Also how he's taking care of me. I mean he's always like this, but he makes it his goal for me to have a best birthday this year.

"Yeh look so beautiful tonight," he says with a smile when our drinks and appetizer came.

"Thank you," I smiled back, posing a little.

"Are yeh enjoin' yerself my princess?"

"Oh yes very much so my hero. This has been the best birthday ever."

"I wan' to make sure that yeh have everythin' yeh wan'," he says it again with a smile, holding my hand.

"I already have what I always want for years," I smiled back, rubbing his hand with my thumb.

He smiles more, kissing my hand. "I love yeh so much Ivy."

"I love you so much too Fergal."

We lean in for a kiss and stay like for a while before our food came.

Towards the end of the dinner, he orders my favorite dessert.

"I have somethin' for yeh," he says, taking something from his pocket.

"Love, you know that you don't have to give me anything."

"I know, but I wan' to."

Finn gives me a small, rectangle wrapped gift. I happily accept it and gently ripe off the blue wrapping paper. My eyes widen when I saw what it is. It's a black and blue rectangle wallet.

"Wow it's beautiful," I managed to speak at it's beauty.

"Open it."

I click it open and giggle a little. There's a picture of us doing a selfie and big grins in the clear slot. But I notice something. I look to see three, one hundred dollars bills.

"Next time yer out with the girls, yeh can have a nice, little shoppin' spree."

"Thank you Fergal, it's the most sweetest gift anyone has ever given me," I smile big to him.

"And maybe tonight," he lenas in to whisper in my ear, "yeh give me the sweetest gift ever birthday girl." He licks my ear.

His husky voice saying those words make me blush like crazy.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

*Silver's POV*

Before anyone knows it, the day of the engagement party arrived. The game plan is to meet up late afternoon at the cousins' place and make the food since we refused to let Baron and Jasmine to do something.

"Wha' are we bringin' to da party?" Finn asked me when we are getting ready.

"Plates, forks, spoons, napkins, cups, and drinks," I answered, placing on my swimsuit.

"Do we hav' everythin'?" he says, placing his trunks on.

"I believe so." I place on my summer dress/coverup. "Before we leave, remind me to check everything."

"'Course."

I can feel him smirk as he gently place me on the shared bed. He picks up my comb and sit down next to me. Finn loves it when he combs or brushes my long dark hair.

"Yeh excited for Ireland?"

"Oh yes very much so," I smiled big. "I never knew that I was going to return with the love of my life."

"Yeh and I will have an amazin' time. Also…" his voice trails off.

"Also what?" I asked turning to him.

"Also...yeh get to meet my family," his blue eyes look deep within my green eyes.

I was a little surprised. He knows that I was having problems with the topic of family, but at the same time family is important.

"I would love to meet your family," I smiled to him.

"Really?"

I nodded my head still smiling.

He cups my face and kisses me deeply.

Amy called me asking if Finn and I could help them with their stuff. They're in charge of sides and decorations. Nothing much on decorations since the happy couple aren't much into themes unless it's nature, creatures of the night, and of course the night. So we all decided on their favorite colors of black, gray, and white.

Finally we arrived to the cousins' household with all of the stuff we are assigned on.

"Hey guys," Adrian greeted us us with a big smile.

"Hey Adrian," Silver greeted, smiling back. "We got everything," she says, entering into the house.

"That's great!"

The girls went to the kitchen while the guys go outside. Decorations are ready when the food and drinks appear out.

*Later that night*

Everything is going great. Music playing in the background while everyone's having a great time. It's like nothing could interrupt this happy occasion until the music stops and plays 'Sweet Dreams - Marilyn Manson'.

Coming out of the shadows show a 6' 11" tall Undertaker built man with long black hair and brown eyes. He moves over to the owl and places his large hand on her shoulder. That caused her to nearly jump into Baron's lap.

"Finnegan Watts?" Jasmine asked surprised to see him.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Adrian asked shocked, standing up from his chair.

"Can a guy like me be happy for one of his favorite wrestlers?" Finnegan smirks with a laugh. "Even though she could do better," he smirks, flirting with the owl.

Baron's blood boils in anger as his eyes turn black. He stood up from his seat and quickly went for the oldest Watts brother. The fight between the two men cause chaos. Finn and Corey manges to get Baron to one side while Adrian corners his brother. Food and everything is everywhere.

Amy and Silver see that Jasmine not looking so good. They try to calm down the snow owl. Especially since SIlver can see in the big blue eyes that Jasmine's secretly turn on. Baron's love and protection always turn on the owl. Also the violence that he does.

"This is not the time or the place to introduce you to everyone!" Adrian screams at Finnegan.

"Why not?" he asked as if it's a joke. "You're friends wi-" then his brown eyes turn to Silver. "Well hello there," he flirts to her and walks over.

Silver quickly didn't like the attention towards her. Immediately Finn picks up her uncomfortableness and also hates the flirtation.

"One step closer and yer dead," he speaks in his demonic like voice, but it's not Demon King.

"Hello I'm Becky Lynch," Jasmine's cousin snaps out of her shock and begins to flirt with the older brother.

"Are you kidding me?!" Adrian screams out of pure anger, seeing this.

Things have gone bad to worse as the men begin to fight while trying to keep the brothers from literally killing each other.

Silver was freaking out because this is not wrestling. This is almost a killing fight! She hides away in the house and on the couch, not wanting to deal with it. Sure being a wrestler is what she is, but when it came something like this, she will shut down.

"Ivy love?" the familiar Irish voice speaks to her.

Tears run down her pale cheeks as green eyes are puffy and red. Finn's face has a black eye and bruised lip while there are a couple of cuts and bruises along his body.

"Fergal," she speaks softly, "Can we please leave?"

"Gladly," he responses, carrying her away from the location.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

*Silver's POV*

"How long should we let them calm down?" I asked my Irish hero after calming myself down.

"Let 'em be until like around tomorrow night," he answers, still holding me in his arms. We return home about an hour ago and I finally fully calmed down. "How 'bout yeh and me take Jasmine and Thomas out for drinks and games? Just the four of us?"

"Do you think it's be better?"

"I believe so. At this point, yeh and I are probably the only ones who could help out wi' Jasmine and Thomas."

"Okay."

"Let' go ta bed now," he says, picking me up.

I nod my head, snuggling into his chest.

*The Next Day*

I called Jasmine to ask how she and Baron were doing. Base on the tone of her voice, they're doing good with each other, but the aftermath has gotten bad to worse.

"Okay I'll talk to you later, hang in there," I said to her.

"Okay see yea," she says softly.

A sigh escapes through my lips when I hanged up.

"How are they?" Finn asked, coming towards me with our drinks of iced water.

"They're doing okay, but everything has gone really worse after the fight," I take a sip.

"How so?"

"The whole house was destroyed by the brutal fight between Finnegan and Adrian and Finnegan took Becky."

His eyes widen in shocked.

"Yea so Thomas is doing everything he can to keep Jasmine calm."

"Did ya asked if we can help?"

"I did, but she will call me back on that."

Then my phone texts an address to a hotel with a message saying, "please come get me." It's from Becky Lynch in a group text with Jasmine.

My eyes widen when I saw that message.

"What is it love?" Finn asked.

"Becky's with Finnegan, but she wants to get out," I explained to him.

His eyes widen as well, getting the message. I texted Jasmine saying that we will meet her at the hotel. Finn drives towards the location of the hotel where we meet up with the Biker couple.

"Where's Adrian?" Finn asked them.

"Don't ask," Baron says firmly.

"I'll go in there and hopefully get her out of there," Jasmine volunteers.

"You sure?" I asked her.

"Yea, besides she is what's left of my blood family."

I nodded my head, stepped backwards to the guys.

A few minutes later, we see an annoyed Jasmine, dragging out a Becky still wearing her swimsuit and looking like a mess. There's a clear guilty face on her face. Finn and I immediately got the message, but also we were concerned for her.

*A few days later*

Finn and I are getting with our double date with Baron and Jasmine. He's wearing his Demon King t-shirt with jeans and shoes. I'm wearing a long sleeved black dress with high low skirt over black leggings and my black flats. My hair is pulled into my usual braid with blue ribbons and simple makeup on. Earrings are my only jewelry.

"How do I look?" I asked, getting my purse.

"Beautiful," Finn smiles, giving me a kiss.

"Ready to go?" I giggled.

"Yah."

Then my phone rings for a text. 'Hey girl, can we drop off Lace at your place? They're fighting again.'

'Sure, we'll wait for you here,' I texted back. "Lace is going to stay here while we are out," I explained to Finn.

"Fightin' again?"

"Yes."

Soon they arrived.

"Hey guys," I greeted with a smile. Finn and I are outside to greet them. Lace sees me and happily barks and runs over to me. "Hey Lace!" I smiled, petting her.

"Sorry about bringing her," Jasmine apologized.

"It' alrigh' lassie," Finn assures her with a smile. "Let' get Lace settle before headin' out."  
"Sounds like a plan," Baron joins in.

Once the wolf like child gets settled into the apartment, the four of us head out with Jasmine's car. I gave her the directions to the bar where we have the drinks and play games. The girls ordered some really good Bailey's Irish Cream Chocolate Shakes while our guys orders beers.

The bar's billiards room is filled with many billiards stations. We soon find one and Finn and Baron begins.

"Do you think Adrian will ever forgive Becky?" I asked Jasmine after taking a sip of my shake.

"I'm not sure," she answers sighing before taking a sip of hers. "I mean she wasn't the first one that Adrian felt closeness to that happened."

"True, I remembered that Finnegan seems to have more relationships than his brothers."

"Well," Baron speaks up, hitting a ball and it a few balls, "Fergal and I don't need to worry about you girls in that situation right?" he asked us, possibly mostly to Jasmine.

"Of course not darling," Jasmine and I smirked.

"Good," they both smirked.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

*No One's POV*

Finally the wedding of Baron Corbin and Jasmine Blueford will become husband and wife. And the owl will officially become Jasmine Corbin.

The groomsmen are getting ready in their formal wear. Corey and Finn couldn't keep their excitement under control for their dear friends. And couldn't wait to see the girls. Adrian is a different story because of the current situation between him and Becky, but still happy for his friends to get married.

Happiness and excitement covers the bridesmaids! Their dresses are laying on the two bed along with Jasmine's bridal gown. Lace's speical cullor sits perfectly next to her mommy's dress. Amy and Silver has blushing smiles as they begin to think about their lovers. Becky, on the other hand, was keeping it together. She wants to make it right for the relationship, knowing it's her fault.

Today's the day that Baron Corbin will finally be able to call his little owl his wife.

"Girls," Jasmine says smiling, wearing a bathrobe. "I've got you little Maids/Matron of Honor gifts," she holds a few jewelry boxes and some jars of chocolates.

"Thank you Jasmine!" Silver says with a wide smile, accepting the gift, wearing a bathrobe as well.

"You're welcome Ivy," she smiles back. "The jewelry you girls can wear for the ceremony and the chocolate you can share with your men….if you like."

The subject between Adrian and Becky is very sensitive. So everyone's trying to be careful around it in front of them.

Baron's wearing his dark jeans, gray dressed shirt, and boots while his long hair in his beanie.

"Hey guys," he calls out when he sees his bestmen ready. "I got some gifts for you all."

Each one of the bestmen is wearing their own jeans, dress shirts, and sneakers.

Corey's gift is a small series of their favorite band albums when Finn has the newest lego set that he's been eying on for a while. Both were beyond excited with their gifts, but Adrian was a different story. Sure he's grateful for the nice watch, but he's in no mood to see Becky.  
Soon it's time for the wedding. A national park with a forest is the venue. Baron and Jasmine wanted to be just them and their most dear friends and family. Similar to eloping. Everyone outside of the group understands, but cannot wait for the pictures.

Baron walks over to where the priest is with the photographer. Nerves are kicking in. He wanted this for years and now it's real. He wanted Jasmine for years and in a few more moments, he'll make her his wife. Soft music is playing in the background.  
Corey Graves and Amy join together first. His dark eyes widen at the beauty of his wife. She's wearing a green dress form fitting dress with straps. Her hair has a braid as her normal makeup paints her face. Comfortable shoes are on her feet. The jewelry that Jasmine gave her is a set of earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet of her own personal style. The necklace has the word queen across her neck. In Amy's hands is a small bouquet of white roses. They link arms down the small aisle and separate on either side.  
Finn Balor and Silver is next. His blue eyes lite up and his smile grow big. She too wears the same dress and her own comfortable shoes. Her jewelry is in silver and with princess across her pale neck. Long dark hair braided into her usual braid as the roses in her hands matches her hair. Usual makeup paints her face as well. Finn happily walks with her down the aisle before joining with Corey and Amy.  
Adrian Watts and Becky Lynch. She as well wear the green dress and her own comfortable shoes. Her jewelry in her style has the best necklace around her neck. Long orange hair braided as well as her makeup paints her face just like Silver and Amy. Gray roses are being held in her hands. Even though their arms are linked, you can see that Becky is looking at her boyfriend, wanting to make things right, but he's still hurt as he looks away from her.  
Soon Lace walks down the aisle, following the same suite as her aunts and uncles. Baron smiles down softly to his beautiful wolf like daughter as she joins with at his side. When he looks up, his dark brown eyes sees a very beautiful sight.  
Jasmine walks towards the beginning of the aisle. She looks nervous and happy at the same time. A gray, A line dress with black and white flower designs scatter around her short torso and falls gently down around the skirt. Her biker boots peeks through the bottom of the skirt. Black, gray, and white roses are fitting perfectly in her snow hands. The bride as well has a braid in her hair on her left side. Normal makeup paints her face as simple earrings pierced her covered ears and a midnight blue choker wraps around her neck.  
Baron's eyes lock with Jasmine's big, blue eyes as they smile at each other with all of their love. She couldn't help, but notice there's a tear or two in her rough and tough alpha's eyes. Soon the owl meets up to the wolf where she passes her bouquet to Amy who gives it to Ivy to hold it. Claws and wings meet.  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage," the priest begins the ceremony.  
Amy gives Jasmine Barons' ring as Corey gives Baron Jasmine's ring.  
"Wedding rings an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage."  
Baron goes first. "Jasmine Brandon," he smiles to her, "this ring is my sacred gift with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed," he places her beautiful, unique ring on her finger.  
Jasmine let's out a couple of happy tears, knowing her one true dream has come true.  
"Thomas Pestock," she begins, still smiling, "this ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed," she places his father's ring on his finger which it has been sized to his size. He sees it and smiles big to her.  
Tears begin fog up in the Maids/Matron of Honor's eyes watching the true love between the owl and wolf. They are so happy for the creatures of the night becoming one officially.  
"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Thomas, you may kiss the bride."  
Baron wraps his arms around Jasmine's waist while she wraps hers around his neck. Their lips meet when the six foot eight inch wolf lifts the five foot one inch owl close to his height.  
The photographer takes beautiful pictures while everyone cheers.

Soon the bouquet toss appears. Jasmine and Baron have been thinking for the past week to think about who they want to see to get married next. Corey and Amy already knew about it since they're already married and couldn't wait to see it.

Becky and Silver are in front of Jasmine. With a smile, an owl walks over to them and offers it to…..Silver!

Everyone cheered as the very surprised Silver accepts it with a huge grin. It means that Silver and Finn are the first ones to marry!

 _To Be Continued_


End file.
